


lights, camera, action . . .

by zjongduq



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Theatre, Voyeurism, jeno is mentioned, kind of, only slightly, the sex is mostly soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjongduq/pseuds/zjongduq
Summary: renjun and jaemin are two leads in an adult theatrical performance. and let's just say: the sex scene gets a little too real.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 114





	lights, camera, action . . .

**Author's Note:**

> it's really short i'm sorry :p also! if u don't like don't read lol

As soon as the intermission hit and the curtains closed, Renjun and Jaemin booked it to one of the storage closets behind the stage. Hands all over each other before the door even closed fully; and Jaemin’s excuse would probably be  _ “You're just so beautiful.”  _ if Renjun were to ask why he's so eager. Or maybe it's because they only have fifteen minutes.

“Ouch,” Renjun helps and shoves Jaemin’s shoulder back. “Don't bite so hard, dracula, we still have a show to get back to.”

Jaemin only chuckles before moving back to Renjun’s neck. Jaemin’s hand quickly finds its way into his theatre partner’s pants and starts palming him over his underwear, all too eager to make Renjun weak for him. Said boy’s hands make their own way up Jaemin’s shirt, nails scraping against his abdomen as Jaemin squeezes Renjun’s ass.

“Curtain call in five minutes everyone!”

“That's enough time for a quicky if you take your pants off right now.”

Jaemin is already pulling away from Renjun and opening the door while tucking his shirt back in. Renjun thinks Jaemin has had this scenario planned out in his head for way too long. What he says next confirms Renjun’s thought.

“You know what the next scene is, love. There will be more than enough time then.”

And so, when the lights are still dim and the curtain has yet to be pulled back, Jaemin and Renjun undress each other under the fancy silk sheet but not away from prying eyes. Renjun makes eye contact with their stage manager, Jeno, and almost squirms away from Jaemin when he shakes his head at them.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Renjun whispers, moaning quietly while Jaemin tries to be discreet about prepping Renjun under the thin sheets.

“This is probably the best idea I've had all week.”

The older is about to say something else as soon as the lights come up and the huge curtain opens revealing the two actors to hundreds of people in the auditorium, only a silk sheet hiding their bare bodies. And the acting begins.

“I've thought about this for a long time.” Jaemin presses his fingers deeper inside Renjun. He whimpers when he looks in the direction of the crowd and is thankful they aren't microphoned for this show.

“Don't look at them,” Jaemin whispers in his ear, “only look at me, okay?”

He nods.

“I've been in love with you for so long,” Jaemin continues his line. Even though it's acting, there's truth lying beneath his words. “No words can describe how close I want to be to you.”

“I'm ready… always ready for you.”

When Jaemin begins pushing into Renjun with little to no patience, they both have to hold back moans that would be way too loud for such an open area— although the thought of everyone watching finding out this isn't an act  _ is  _ kind of hot to Jaemin.

Renjun's legs wrap around Jaemin's waist holding the sheet up for the most part, and the latter's head places itself near Renjun's ear. His chin digs into the older’s shoulder and his hands are on either side of his face making sure he's the only person Renjun looks at. He wants to be the centre of his attention all the time and especially now more than ever. He’s glad they cut most dialogue for this scene, Jaemin wants to be able to tell Renjun anything he wants when he wants.

“You’re so tight, Jun,  _ fuck. _ ”

“I- oh my,” Renjun moves his arms around Jaemin’s neck and bites into his shoulder to suppress his moans. “It's not my fault you're so big.”

“You like it.”

“I l-like what, you idiot?” He can't help but stutter when Jaemin thrusts into him just right, his cock hitting his prostate almost perfectly.

“Like all these people watching you.” Jaem wraps his hand around the tip of Renjun’s dick, smirking at the whimper he lets out.

“You like how much bigger I am than you. How good I can make you feel. Right?”

“Yeah,  _ yes,  _ yes, I like it. I’m so close, Jaem.” Renjun’s nails scrape down his back while his own arches, the other hand fisting the sheets.

Jaemin moves his hand faster on Renjun’s cock, his thrusts losing rhythm and his quiet moans slowly start to echo around the theatre. All it takes is Renjun biting down on his shoulder once more for them to cum together, both panting into each other's necks. And finally the lights dim for a scene change.

  
  
  


The show ends not so long after that. Every actor included comes out to the lobby to chat with some of the people that lid to watch, there are snacks and drinks for a little after party, and all is going good. Until two figures walk up to the lead actors of the adult performance– Renjun and Jaemin if it wasn't clear enough.

“Hello, you two are the leads if I’m not mistaken, yes?”

They both look at each other in confusion before turning back to the strangers with smiles on their faces. 

“Ah, yes! That's us,” Jaemin shakes their hands while Renjun bows to them.

“We come from an awards company not too far from Seoul! We’re actually here because of the many hinges said about your paired acting skills.”

“We’ve sent in a nomination for both of you!,” the woman says this time. “The way you both portrayed such an intimate act, made it look so realistic! It's something every theatre needs.”

Renjun looks at Jaemin with a red face and wide eyes, clearly embarrassed but also very excited about the amazing news. Meanwhile, Jaemin laughs it off.

“Thank you, it's taken me much practice to find out how to make such things look so real.”

**Author's Note:**

> twt : ahegaojun


End file.
